Dark heart
by shadowheart108
Summary: this story is about a filly who is being abuse daily but that changes when her noble family get's crystal palace. king sombra take her under her hoof. sorry couldn't in more detail!
There was orphanage run by Sarah who was in charge making sure little fillies find a home. White unicorn enter the small little orphanage she enter saw little fillies running around chasing each other having fun. But another grey coated with blue mane filly was playing tea with her friend Teddy. Enjoying smiling and having blast. A cheery stallion name lionheart came over great the mare. He spoke with happy tone in his voice he was blue earth pony with cutie mark with a heart.

"Hello. I see you took interest in little nightlight"

White mare let out chuckle and smile.

"Yes she looks very pretty"

He smiled back.

"Would you like too meet her?"

The mare nodded walk toward the filly playing with her teddy.

Walked toward the little filly walked pass the fillies playing tag.

Spoke to her as sweetest as possible.

"Hi what is your teddies name?"

Fillies looked at her smiled.

"His name he been my only friend since that i can remember."

White mare introduce herself.

"Hi my name Selena i'm trying choose a fillies take home who i can love more than ever. Would you like that?"

Nightlight started shaking her head yes repeatedly.

Selena laugh little bit.

Lionheart came to the Selena and smiled and spoke with happy preppy mood."she is the sweetest filly. Is hard worker at her school. I'm glad she finally going find happy home"

Selena answer back with laugh. Once the nightlight got all her bags pack they ride the train to canterlot.

She saw the house was huge and she spoke to selena with happy tone. "Mommy thank you!" She jumped up down. But the white mare with purple hair change like a light bulb was no longer a happy mare any more. "DON'T CALL ME YOUR MOMMY!" She yelled at the fillie. Nightlight gasp. "Why?" She said while her ears went down she started look down on the ground. Selena let out a laugh "because only reason went through the trouble of adopting you was because i need maid clean up around house for free. I will show your room by 6:00 A.M. you will start work cleaning the house. When you're done i want you clean the dishes. After that i need make sure that each my sweeties get what they need become great powerful mages." Nightlight spoke with bit sadness in her tone.

"What about breakfast?" Selena gave stern look at her and spoke. "Raise your hoof when you are about speak or ask a question. You will eat our scraps of food." Nightlight nodded let out a frown. Selena spoke "you will address me as mam. My sweet children sir and mam got it?"

Nightlight nodded.

Selena open the door lead her to little room like a closet spoke "here is your bed and here is where you will be sleeping. I would advise go sleep now." As she said that she close the door. Leaving nightlight in a dark room. She grabbed her teddy start crying. She woke seeing nothing course still was dark she use her magic light up the room she saw selena was teleporting a mop and a bucket. She threw at nightlight "this will be job go clean." Nightlight grabbed the mop and bucket cleaned until floor were clean until she met the stallion was the worst to her. He gave selena a kiss and a nuzzle.

"Hi honey i see got us a brat do the mopping. How is the children?"

Selena gave nuzzle back spoke "good"

Nightlight was watching them kiss and nuzzle each other. He had charcoal color of his coat his cutie mark two diamonds. His light blue mane. He stared down at nightlight and spoke to her with venom. "What are you staring at little brat! Go back work! worth nothing go!" Pointing his hoof in the hallway. She ate the scraps weren't a lot but at least was food. she enter cherry berry room with her head down. as she looked up saw a white coat filly same age as her with white coat and pink mane, she had cutie mark two diamonds.

"Well look bro." Looking another white unicorn his cutie mark with three star.

He looked at her flank.

"Look sis she is blank flank!"

Cherry berry let out a cruel laugh threw tea cup down with her magic.

"Go clean that up blank flank or tell daddy you are the worst then he'll have do something awful!"

Nightlight did that she clean up the mess went into Ryan's room. He pictures of element of loyalty rainbow dash and books. She walked cleaned the room up.


End file.
